Sore Spot
by thousand-miles
Summary: Bobby gets hit in a very sensitive place. That leads to some banter and revelations between the two.


Title: Sore spot

Author: Geena

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Summary: Bobby gets hit in a very sensitive place. That leads to some banter and revelations between the two.

A/N: This is me having fun again and trying out stuff to improve my writing. Again an idea that popped into my mind. Don't take this all too serious. This would never happen… well the first part could! That would be something wouldn't it? To see that happening on the show! Poor Bobby. Anyway reviews are welcome. Grammar stuff and English stuff also. Like I said this is me trying out stuff and improving my writing. Improving to write what… I don't know yet. But I wanna start on a longer fic again! Just need an idea…

**Sore spot**

He was lying on the floor in the hallway of an apartment building. After hitting Alex, the female suspect had tried to get past him. But since he was big, broad and blocking the door, she had gone for that one spot, that one spot he'd forgotten to protect. She had kicked him in the crotch and kicked him hard. He had tumbled over with an agonizing scream.

Alex, who'd recovered quickly, ran after the suspect even though she wanted to go to Bobby. Quickly she apprehended the suspect, handing him over to a police officer who had come to her aid. She'd also called an ambulance. She hadn't seen what had happened to him, but for Bobby to scream, he had to be hurt bad.

"Bobby?" She crouched down next to him. The only sound she heard was a groan. "Where are you hurt? Are you bleeding?"

His answer was a shake of the head. With her hands she searched his body for wounds. She started checking his head. Even before she reached his waist, the medics arrived and she got pushed away.

That's when she found out where exactly he was injured. She winced and looked away. She was happy she wasn't a man. She didn't quite know what to say or how to react. She told her partner she would pick him up from the hospital. She had some things to take care of before she could be at the hospital. Bobby was only capable of a slight nod.

AT THE hospital, she immediately got to see her partner. He was sitting on a bed, already dressed in his clothes. Apparently ready to be released.

"How are you?" Alex asked sweetly. Now, knowing that he was all right, she could have some fun with this.

"Fine." He saw the twinkle in her brown eyes and knew he was in for something.

"Sooo…." She looked innocent. "how's the… equipment?"

"Fine."

Alex was immune for his glare and simply ignored it. "The plumping is still working?" She continued. "There's still a chance for little Goren's running around New York?"

Bobby who wasn't one to ignore her teasing, retaliated. "Only one way to find out. Think you can handle it?"

Alex was about to say something when a nurse walked up to them. "Aah Mr. Goren. As you know everything is all right. You'll probably be sore for the rest of the day. However there shouldn't be any problems. If so, please contact us. And Mrs. Goren.." The nurse turned to Alex. "no strenuous activity tonight for him. He needs to rest and frankly doing more will probably hurt. Hands off tonight."

Deciding to have some more fun Alex pouted. "Really? I was looking forward to tonight. It's just has been too long, you know. And you've seen him, you can imagine how hard- sorry no pun intended- " She smiled innocently.

"it is to not do anything. "

Leaning closer to the nurse Alex whispered something to her, causing the nurse to laugh. Bobby glared at the two giggling women next to his bed. He couldn't believe Alex. She was going to regret it, that was sure. Bobby grabbed the papers from the nurse and quickly signed them.

"Let's go honey, even though I can't do anything tonight… I could give you a good time. You know how good I am with my hands." Smiling sweetly he took Alex's hand and almost dragged her away.

The ride to Bobby's apartment was made in silence. Both were probably thinking of a way to get back at the other. The moment they entered Bobby's apartment, Bobby pushed Alex back against his apartment door. He placed his hands next to her head and leaned it. Their bodies almost touching.

"Well Mrs. Goren…" His voice was low and soft. ".. since you were rather anxious." He started to lean in, making sure she saw he was focusing on her lips. Softly, like a breeze, his lips brushed hers. "Want me to work some magic with my hands?"

Two could play that game. "Well… I don't want you all worked up." Alex's hand travelled down his chest lower… and lower. "We have to follow the doctor's orders." With her destination close, she stilled her hand. "You need to get some rest."

She was about to walk past him when his arm wrapped around his waist, pulling her back against his chest. "Maybe I don't want to rest. You told me it had been too long. I could help you out." He softly started nuzzling her neck.

She let herself enjoy his touch. "Remember what the doctor said, no strenuous activity. Wouldn't want you to have any lasting effects in the future." Teasing him she pushed her hips back into his body.

"But we have to make sure it's all still in working order."

Wiggling her butt against him she smirked. "I don't think you have to worry."

He stopped her wiggling by putting his hands on her waist. "If you don't want to play… then don't tease." He breathed into her ear. Suddenly he remember her whispering. "What did you tell the nurse?"

"Mmmm…. Just some girl talk."

"Like what?" Curious, he turned her around to look her in the eyes.

"Oooh… I just gave her something for her imagination."

"Alex, tell me."

"Or what?" She placed her hands on her hips. She wasn't going to give in that easily.

He didn't really know even though he had something in mind, but he couldn't say that. He searched his mind for something. Then he had it. "I'll post that one picture of you in your Vice clothes in the squad room."

"You wouldn't!" She growled. She knew exactly which one he was talking about.

He crossed his arms. "Then tell me what I wanna know."

"Fine." She had no problem with that, but guessed he would. "I told her with you being tall, big hands and big feet that that wasn't the only big… thing on your body." Her eyes had travelled from his eyes downward and back up again. "And that you knew how to use it."

His eyes widened and he felt his cheeks get red. Why would she say something like that? Did that mean she thought about him? Did she maybe fantasize about him? His embarrassment turned to enjoyment, realizing what it implied. He took a step closer to her and she immediately stepped back. "Do you think a lot about me, Alex?" He took another step and again she retreated. "Do you fantasize about me? Do you think about my big body.." Another step. His voice sexy and provocative. "covering yours?" He grasped her waist, preventing her from stepping back. "My big hands making a path on skin? Like this?" His hands slowly made their way up her arms. "Do you imagine how I would feel? How I would…"

"Stop it, okay!" She placed her hands on his chest. His words affected her more than she wanted him to know. But he read her well and she guessed she couldn't hide it from him. She took a deep breath. "You need to rest and I need to…go."

"You sure you want to? I mean… if you wanna know your fantasies are true, I'd be more than willing to help out."

She smiled. "I'm sure you would." She walked passed him and this time he didn't stop her. At the door she turned towards him. "The sooner you rest the sooner you recover, the sooner… we can do… stuff." Winking at him she closed the door with the image of the big smile on his face.

"Promise?" She heard him say before she closed the door.

**The End**


End file.
